


The Trouble With Family

by Grecian_wolf_godess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, OFM is Sam's Daughter, Omg so much destiel fluff, Somethings is up with Sam, The boys waste time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grecian_wolf_godess/pseuds/Grecian_wolf_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life is turned upside-down one day after a visit from Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so take it with a grain of salt. Yes, this does have an OC, but don't hate. Comment suggestions and they will be considered

Sam’s day started normal, but at when Cas arrived at 4:15 that fateful Friday, his life was changed forever.  
{-}{-}{-}

“Hey Sammy, I’m gunna go get us some food, be back in a bit” Dean said as he grabbed his jacket on his way out of the dirty hotel room. Sam gave a hum of acknowledgement, but didn’t look up from his research. They were on what seemed like a simple salt and burn, but turned out to be something a lot more complicated, like always.  
Sam finally figured out what happened when Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, looking frantic. “Sam where is Dean. We need him to come along with us.” Cas said in a tone that suggested that Sam must know what he was talking about. “Sam. We need to hurry, they are closing in on her and if they get her the results could be disastrous.”  
“Cas, what the hell are you talking about? Who is her and why are they trying to get her?” Sam was extremely confused. Dean chose this wonderful moment to walk in. “I couldn’t find any of that rabbit food you normally eat so I just got two large pizzas” He said. “Hey Cassie, what brings you by?” Dean had just set the pizzas down on the table when the angel grabbed both Sam and Dean by their shirts. “This is no time for food Dean.” Cas stated sharply. Just as Sam blacked out.  
{-}{-}{-}

When Sam opened his eyes he was standing in the corner of a room, a messy room. “She should be getting home soon. I’ve watched her for a while and when she leaves at 3:30 she gets home an hour before everyone else, so no one will be here to disturb us.” Castiel said as he started moving around the room. “Cas, man you gotta stop teleporting us with no warning, and you are kind of starting to sound rapey, who is this girl you’ve been watching?” Dean seemed Justas much at loss as Sam. “The most powerful being in the world,” he replied. Then he looked directly at Sam, “Your daughter.”


	2. I am the absolute worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible human being.

I hate it when authors do this and I can't stand that I'm doing this now, but I have nothing new to post this is just an authors note. I have had some horrible writers block, then my laptop broke, then I couldn't figure out how to post a new chapter. I know its stupid. Anyway, I need some opinions, should I make this a reader insert? (And if so, what gender, if any?) Or should I just continue with my OC idea? I probably won't post for a long time after this because nobody is going to read it, but if you are reading it, feel free to comment or message me.


End file.
